James' Girl
by Smiley0531
Summary: A brief glimpse into the life of Remus Lupin. [OneshotSongfic]


**Title: **James' Girl

**Author: **Smiley0531

**Summary:** A brief glimpse into the mind of one Remus Lupin. [Songfic/Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** All of this happens to belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling… I'm just happy she's willing to share :-D. Also, the lyrics belong to a Mr. Rick Springfield, butchered as they are.

**A/N:** My apologies if the song and the time-period don't exactly line up… but I was attacked by a rabid plot-bunny. Also, the only reason this even posted is the due to the constant harassment of a delusional friend of mine. She actually thinks it's good, while I… don't. Agree? Disagree? Review and let me know!

Lily and James were snuggling on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, just watching the fire and enjoying each other's company. Remus was happy for James. He really, truly was. James and Lily had FINALLY gotten together—it had taken seven years, but it happened. Remus' only problem with it was something a lot of people probably wouldn't have guessed—jealousy. Remus was actually jealous of James and Lily's relationship. Why? Because Lily was happy. Odd, for sure, but with a good reason.

Even though James had started to like Lily by the end of the first week of the first year, Lily had developed a crush of her own in the third year—not on James, but on Remus. And Remus liked her back—but he would never do that to James. James was the first and best friend that Remus ever had. So picking loyalty over puppy love, Rem turned her down. Lily was crushed, but they still remained on good terms.

Now that he saw Lily and James together, he could see just how happy James made her—and made _him_ think of how happy _he_ could have made her. He couldn't take it any longer. So as Lily and James were snuggling, Rem left the Common Room, saying he was tired and wanted to rest up for the next night (it was going to be a full moon, after all…).

Remus went up to the dorm and flopped down on his bed. He remembered a song he'd heard on a muggle radio over the summer, and started singing softly to himself…

_**Jamsie is a friend**_

_**Yeah I know he's been **_

_**A good friend of mine**_

_One of the best… who else would befriend a monster like me?_ As a werewolf, Remus had never had any friends—that was, until he went to Hogwarts. James was the first true friend he had ever made, and that was saying a lot. Where would he be without him? _Probably the same as I had been before—miserable and alone_.

_**But lately something's changed,**_

_**It ain't hard to define:**_

_**Jamsie's got himself a girl**_

_**And I wanna make her mine.**_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't always puppy love. Maybe it was a legitimate feeling for her. Lily had found out about him the year before—after the infamous night with Snape. Remus had needed someone to turn to, and Lily had been there, patient and waiting, and not judging. When she had found out, she hadn't run, but rather had hugged him. Unfortunately for Remus, he wasn't the one she was embracing now.

_**And she's watching him with those eyes**_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body,**_

_**I just know it.**_

_**Yeah 'n' he's holding her**_

_**In his arms late, **__**late at night**_

_**You know, I wish that I had James' girl,**_

_**I wish that I had James' girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

_Probably nowhere…_ Remus thought bitterly. There was only one girl like Lily. But he had turned her down for a reason… she and James were perfect for each other, so surely there must be someone out there that was perfect for him?

_**I play along with the charade,**_

_**There doesn't seem to be**_

_**A reason to change.**_

_If it's not broken, don't fix it_…_ And their love is anything but_. Remus sighed, picturing the face of pure bliss Lily'd had before he had come upstairs.

_**You know I feel so dirty**_

**_When they start talking cute _**

**_I wanna tell her that I love her,_**

_**But the point is probably moot **_

_She's in so deep, I doubt she'd even notice… and if she did, she'd _never_ choose me over James_. Remus sniffled, promising himself he wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried in years, and he wasn't about to start now… especially over a girl he had no chance with.

'_**Cuz she's watching him with those eyes**_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body,**_

_**I just know it**_

_**And he's holding her**_

_**In his arms late, late at night**_

_**You know I wish that I had James' girl**_

_**I wish that I had James' girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

Just as tears started welling in his eyes, he heard a soft knock, and Sirius Black popped his head through the door. He was clutching a letter in his hand. It was from his only decent relative—his cousin Andromeda.

"Rem! Rem, guess what? I'm an uncle! Andy just had her little girl—Nymphadora Tonks."

THE END!

**A/N:** Hehe... A little foreshadowing, mayhaps? But anyway, how'd I do for my first oneshot? Maybe you should tell me, in a REVIEW! 'Twould be much appreciated ;-)


End file.
